Traditional tail lamps use halogen filament light sources. With the rapid and steady increase of the LED flux during the last decade, LEDs are not widely used in automotive lighting systems for their durability, reliability, longer life, quicker response time, lower power consumption, compact package size, availability of red, white, and amber colors naturally, and more design flexibility offering different styling options. However, there are challenges with respect to the use of LEDs due to their relatively low flux output.
In the current market, LED tail lamps almost do not form a light pattern, rather several LEDs are assembled together. This does not allow for maximum efficiency.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the disadvantages and problems in the prior art.